


Agit

by orphan_account



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Elevators, Fluff, M/M, Pining, also, gotta fill up tht tag.. somebodys got 2 do it, i LOVE 2sung, i dont know what to say but at least i hit 1k words this time yay, i'll probably write more for this pairing soon i want to make at least... 8 2sung fics, idk what inspired me to make this mess but here it is, its not one of my fics if it doesnt have tht fluff content we all love, its so..... cheesy, jisung has a crush on sw n its cute, my fics r so short usually sorry dshfhsdjd, this was so fun to write im crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On one fine dayyou magically appearedYou took my heart and attracted my eyes,you’re greedy





	Agit

Jisung knew there _had to be_ an explanation for what was currently happening. He swore on his life he never did anything bad enough to grant him this horrible fate.

 

He was locked in an elevator with none other than his next-door neighbour. He didn’t know his name (yet) but he’d been hoping they’d talk, like each other, date, marry and eventually die together. Okay, maybe that was a bit overboard however his crush on his neighbour wasn’t going away anytime soon so it was either that or getting his heart broken into a thousand pieces.

 

“So… what are we going to do now? I’m pretty sure we’re going to be locked in here for like the whole night.” Sungwoon sighed and rubbed his head, this wasn’t what he needed. Although he was relieved there was someone else with him.

 

“Well I left my phone in my apartment so there’s no way I can call for help that’s for sure.”

 

“My phone’s dead so that’s not going to benefit us either.”

 

“I guess we’re really stuck in here then.”

 

A few moments of silence pass with neither of them saying anything.

 

“By the way what were you even thinking going out without your phone at one in the morning?” Jisung scratched the back of his head, it was quite possibly one of the dumbest things he had ever done.

 

“I just… went out to buy… milk! Yes, milk… I had run out today so I was thinking that I should buy some from the cornershop but they didn’t have any of the brand I wanted..” Jisung was, in fact, lying. He went downstairs to buy wine but he didn’t want to seem pathetic because yes, he does love wine to the extent of going to buy some in the middle of the night just to drink it alone on his couch while binge watching Law & Order episodes. Thank God they didn’t have the one he liked or this situation would have been even more embarrassing.

 

“Ah, I see. What’s your name? I think I’ve seen you around before. You live in the apartment across from me, right?”

 

“I’m Jisung and yeah, I moved in about two weeks ago.”

 

“I’m Sungwoon, I hoped that we’d introduce ourselves in a better setting but I’m not complaining. Nice to meet you.”

 

 _His name is Sungwoon,_ shit, even his name made Jisung feel euphoric. The older smiled and greeted him back.

 

“Should we talk about things to distract ourselves?”

 

“Yeah! That’d be nice.”

 

 

 

 

 

It’s been an hour.  Even though he was stuck in with the guy he’s had a crush on for the last 2 weeks he’s sure being in here is as interesting as watching paint dry. Apart from that he’s actually learned a lot about the other, he has a cat called Cloud, he’s still in uni and has a major in Art. He has a part-time job at a skincare shop which pays sufficiently and can also cook really well. To put it simply, he’s officially in love.

 

He also had only seen Sungwoon from a distance beforehand but now that he’s in close proximity of the other, he realized three things. First, his skin is so incredibly clear and so bright and it looks so smooth, like _really_ smooth. Second, he didn’t want to sound creepy so he didn’t say it out loud but the blond haired man smelled like freshly baked bread and coffee.  Suddenly that fragrance became Jisung’s favourite scent. Third, he was struck by how small the younger male actually is up close. Of course, like everything else he loved it, maybe a bit too much too.

 

“You’ve been staring at me for at least, 20 minutes? What’s up? Are you tired?”

 

Jisung gulped and his eyes widened, he got caught. It was predictable since he’s always pretty obvious with his actions but this is on a whole other level of embarrassing.

 

“Uh, yeah- of course, tired, yes.” Smooth Jisung, _real_ smooth.

 

Sungwoon tilted his head to the side, both confused and amused. He beamed at the older and closed his eyes, sighing in the process.

 

“I’m going to try and take a nap maybe by then someone will come get us out.”

 

“Okay, sleep well.”

 

The younger smiled with his eyes still closed and gave Jisung a thumbs up.

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m never getting on elevators again.”

 

“Why? You met me there, didn’t you?”

 

“I suppose that’s true but I’m not risking it I’d rather use stairs.”

 

Sungwoon laughs, his now boyfriend of 5 weeks pouting as he looks at the younger one’s expression.

 

“Yah, I’m serious. You’ll have to drag me by my hair before I get on one of those ever again. I woke up with my back feeling like it was crushed in half.”

 

“But you gained me by having your back broken in half for a night, isn’t that a great award for the pain you went through?” The blond haired man said it sarcastically, to poke fun at Jisung and the other rolled his eyes but nodded. He couldn’t  deny it, it’s a miracle that they got stuck in that elevator together.

 

Sungwoon puckered up his lips to kiss Jisung. One thing he learned since he started dating the shorter male is that he’s extremely affectionate. Holding hands, hugs, kisses, he does it all. Jisung doesn't mind anytime and anywhere they are, he wouldn’t admit it but he actually loved it.

 

Jisung smiled and offered his cheek to the other, the younger especially loved to kiss his cheek. It was a cute habit of Sungwoon’s that he learned to adore.

 

Sungwoon wrapped his arms around the older and leaned upwards to peck Jisung’s cheek. He laughed as soon as he saw the other shiver.

 

“Did I make you shiver?” He grinned cheekily at Jisung and bit his lip.

 

“No- you- you didn’t!”

 

“Yes I did, that’s why you’re blushing and stammering so adorably.”

 

Sungwoon cooed at Jisung and pinched his side playfully, he loved making the older flustered which, to his luck, happened quite often.

 

“Don’t tease me.”

 

“Or what?”

 

“I’ll tease you even more.”

 

“Be my guest.”

 

Jisung got as close as humanly possible to Sungwoon and narrowed his eyes as he smirked. He looked into the other’s eyes and then down to his full, cherry red lips making his intentions clear. The older one bit Sungwoon’s lower lip softly and pulled on it just to hear a small whine coming from the other.

 

“You can do better than that, I want to hear your pretty voice. Come on, Sungwoon.”

 

The black haired male leaned down to kiss the other one’s neck, in response getting a whimper out of the dazed boy.

 

“You like it when I tease you, don’t you?”

 

“Hm- no! No, I d-don’t.” He was clearly lying.

 

“Should I stop then?”

 

“Continue please.”

 

“Let me think about it.”

 

Sungwoon glared at Jisung and crossed his arms. It wasn’t fair.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! as always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
